fairy tail high school
by tamika38
Summary: when Lucy stats a new school she meets Mr cool i know i am bad at summary's story's better then the summary give it a chance Lucy/Gray Natsu/OC
1. Chapter 1

**characters**

**Lucy heartfilia **** (the goddess)**

**Lucy is a smart and confident girl and will do anything for her friends and the poeple shes love she thinks she can do anything until she meets the most annoying guy you can think of Lucy is 16**

**gray fullbuster**** (Mr cool)**

**gray likes many things but the most thing gray likes is to annoy the hot new girl gray will also protect his friends him and hes best friend natsu always fight but love each other he is very protective of he's sister Skye who is becoming a young women gray is 16**

**Skye fullbuster **** (little angel)**

**Skye is 15 years old and is very smart she loves reading her best friends are Levi,Lucy,Erza,Wendy and Juvia its her first year of high school Skye loves her and tells him everything except that she's in love with he's best friend Natsu **

**Natsu Drangneel **** (hot head) **

**Natsu is a 16 years old and is very dense hes best friends with gray and is secretly in love with Skye Natsu will protect hes friends and hes is very protective of he's 15 year old sister **


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter one **

as lucy was getting dressed she looked at her uniform. it was a blue skirt that went to her mid thigh and a plain white tshirt with the fairytail symbol on the left shoulder. she looked at her uniform she was so excited to start a new school and was glad that it was a new school year. as she walked down the stairs she said.

"hi mum good morning"

"good morning my dear want some breakfast"

"no mum iam going to go i dont want to be late"

"bye lucy"

"bye mum"

as lucy walked to her new school. she thought about how much she missed her old school but she was still excited that she was starting a new school. when she got to fairytail high she walked in and went to the office and saw a middled aged

girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"hello there little girl iam pan it nice to meet you"

"hi iam, lucy like wise i came here to get my timetable"

"here you go"as pan handed her time table

"thanks"

as lucy walked she looked at her timetable it said her homeroom was room six. as she walked around trying her room all of a sudden somone ran into her and got pussed to the ground. lucy looked down and saw a small girl with purple hair a green eyes she was exstremely preety.

"iam sorry" lucy said

"its alright"

as she got up and started running again. lucy watched her go when she remembered she had to get to class. she was running around for ages trying to find room six. when she finnaly got to room six she knocked on the door.

"come in"

lucy opened the door and walked in she went to the teachers desk and said.

"iam lucy heartphilla iam the new student its nice to meet you"

"hey lucy iam mira jane its nice to meet you too go sit next to gray"

as lucy looked for the empty seat it was right at the back of the room she walked to the seat and sat down and saw a very handsome guy that must be gray she thought.

"hey iam gray"

"hey iam lucy nice to met you"

"likewise"

he said as he turned his atention back to the teacher.

"pst"

she herd and turned her head to a guy with pink hair he was handsome but not as hamdome as gray was that was for sure.

"hey" she said

"hey iam natsu ehats your name"

"lucy"

"cool name" he said

and turned his atention out the window. the lesson was borring all we did was mira jane just kept on talking about we will be doing this year. all of a sudden the bell went and lucy packed her book in her bag and a girl came up to her and said.

"hi iam erza and i was wondering if you want to sit with and my friends"

"hey erza iam lucy and i would love to sit with you and your friends"

"great lets go then"

"okay"

as they walked out of classs and threw the hallway and to the caffateria erza walked threw all the poeple and walked to the biggest table. there was the boys she was sitting next to in class natsu and gray erza sat down and patted the chair next to her moiting me to sit next to her i did so.

"everyone this is lucy"

"hey"

all of sudden there was this squel everyone was quite.

"loke"

was all they heard everyone went back to talking. then two girls and a guy came in and walked this way they sat down next to natsu and gray.

"hey iam skye iam the girl you ran into dis morning"

"hey iam lucy sorry about that"

"its cool oh this is my bestest friends in whole wide world wendy and my brothers

gray and my step brothers natsu"

"hey wendy iam lucy are natsu gray your brothers"

"grays my brother and natsu is wendys brother but we all family since we see each other twenty four seven"

all of a sudden the bell went and we got up and went to second period.


End file.
